


6.20 - The Man Who Would Be King - Alternate Ending

by CrayCray4TayTay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's House, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, M/M, actual dialogue from the show, this is my first fic on here so i dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayCray4TayTay/pseuds/CrayCray4TayTay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Destiel Alternate Ending to Season 6: Episode 20: The Man Who Would Be King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	6.20 - The Man Who Would Be King - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on here, so feedback is appreciated. The dialogue is taken straight from the show/off the SupernaturalWiki transcript page for the episode. If anyone else had done this or something like it, then I apologise. I'm not copying, I swear. Lol (do people even say that anymore?) (Not proof read, not beta'd.)

The angel appeared before the couch just after one in the morning.  
_"Hello, Dean."_  
_"How'd you get in here?"_  
_"The angel-proofing Bobby put up on the house — he got a few things wrong."_  
_"Well, it's too bad we got angel-proof in the first place, isn't it? Why are you here?"_  
_"I want you to understand."_  
_"Oh, believe me, I get it. Blah, blah, Raphael, right?"_  
_"I'm doing this for you, Dean. I'm doing this because of you."_  
_"Because of me. Yeah. You got to be kidding me."_  
_"You're the one who taught me that freedom and free will–"_  
_"You're a freakin' child, you know that? Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want!"_  
_"I know what I'm doing, Dean."_  
_"I'm not gonna logic you, okay? I'm saying don't... Just 'cause. I'm asking you not to. That's it."_  
_"I don't understand."_  
_"Look, next to Sam, you and Bobby are the closest things I have to family — that you are like a brother to me. So, if I'm asking you–"_  
"Just a brother, Dean? I thought you and I shared a more profound bond." The angel looked nearly heartbroken, but the firmness in his voice made Dean want to shrink.  
"You know what I mean, Cas. We're close." Dean tried to explain without letting anything private slip through his teeth and without getting smote where he stood.  
"But I don't think we are truly close enough." The angel was in front of the hunter in a second flat and had a hand on Dean's rough cheek. Dean wanted to back away, but found it physically impossible to move.  
With a draw of his breath, Castiel leaned up and placed his lips to Dean's. He pulled away, disappearing before Dean could reciprocate the kiss or continue their argument.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else cringing hardcore? I hoped you enjoyed this little alternate ending to The Man Who Would Be King! Feedback and kudos are both appreciated. Let me know, should I do more little alternate endings like these? I could do them for any OTP from any episode if you suggest an OTP and episode name.


End file.
